The present invention generally discloses a rod pump stuffing box and more specifically discloses a novel stuffing box having hydraulic and electrical systems for maintaining constant sealing adjustment of the packing seals in the stuffing box and further for signalling the operator and/or shutting down the pumping unit when the seals have deteriorated past a certain point or when a predetermined amount of leakage has escaped past the stuffing box seals.
Most conventional polished rod sealing devices are the type whereby the means for maintaining the packing seals in sealing engagement with the polished rod consists solely of manual adjusting devices. These stuffing box systems must be closely monitored by the well operator to prevent a loss of valuable well fluids and contamination of the surrounding environment.
This invention solves the problems of the prior devices by providing an automatic pressuring system designed to maintain relatively constant axial pressure upon the packing seals thereby continuously expanding them radially inward against the polished rod. The present invention also discloses means for continuously monitoring the condition of the seals and further contains means for collecting and monitoring the level of leaked well fluids escaping the lower packing seal, and for shutting down the system or signalling the operator, or both, when the seals have become worn extensively and/or the leakage past the lower packing seal has reached a certain predetermined volume.